


【锤基ABO】雇佣兵锤x科学家基 《Cybe-Monster》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 架空未来世界 全员恶人 克隆人 基生锤 两锤一基（准确说是三锤）美强惨  HE的殉情（相信我）  有主要人物Dead
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 2





	【锤基ABO】雇佣兵锤x科学家基 《Cybe-Monster》

**Author's Note:**

> 架空未来世界 全员恶人 克隆人 基生锤 两锤一基（准确说是三锤）美强惨 HE的殉情（相信我） 有主要人物Dead

Chapter 1

嘶…好疼…脊柱仿佛要被切断了…

全身上下怎么都不听使唤…

病床上黑发的男性omega身上插满了各式的管子，呼吸面罩下的薄唇丧失了应有的血色，原本缓慢跳动的心电血压监护仪突然加速，超过了仪器事先设定好的最高值，红色的警报灯瞬间拉响，把雪白到没有一丝污浊的房间染成罪与罚的红。

墨绿色的眼眸在闪烁的红光中猛地睁开。

他的脑内现存最后一帧的画面，是灼热的气流将自己狠狠甩开，全身的骨头都仿佛被震碎，从身体里涌出令人作呕的铁锈味。

我为什么…还活着。

男人强忍着眩晕感从病床上爬了起来，肌肉畏缩的肉体无法听从大脑的指绘，狼狈地滚落在冰冷的瓷砖上。埋在身体里的检测仪器被生生拽出皮肉，暗红色的粘液打湿了单薄的病号服。

眼皮好重…

警报声太吵了…

谁来…带我走…

“Loki！！！！”

再次晕厥的瞬间，男人看到了一张面孔。

那个人有一双湛蓝色的眸。

身上还有着他最爱的龙舌兰地的味道。

omega不知道这一次他又沉睡了多久，但再次醒来时还是浑身钻心刺骨的痛。

看来不是很久，身上的伤还没好全。

“Loki…你醒了？”

还未彻底清醒的omega讷讷地将头转向声音的源头，高大的alpha逆着光站在房门口，手里捧着一束紫罗兰，黑色T恤下的伤疤蜿蜒爬行至小臂内侧。

omega看不太清金发的男人的表情，但那束花悄无声息地从他低垂的手心里滑落，重重地摔在了地上，脆弱的花瓣散落一地。男人从它们身上踩过，暗紫色的汁水染脏了白色的地板，像一具具被榨干血浆的尸体。

“Loki，知道我是谁吗？还记得我吗？Loki看着我…看着我！”

alpha半跪在自己床边，信息素因为情绪过于激动瞬间填满整个屋子，辛辣又沉重。龙舌兰般的味道仿佛一把钥匙，打开了他锈迹斑斑的记忆之门。

这里是阿斯加德，这里是“诸神黄昏”后的世界，这里是没有任何高尚情操的地狱。

两百年前，正当所有科学家都以为这颗星球会死在日益升高的气温中时，一颗巨大的陨石从天而降，被破坏的大气再也无法保护人类，地球表面的气温开始骤降。

人类不得不从地面搬进由资本家建立的地下城，但不是所有人都能够获得通行证，无数贫苦的人类被留在地表。

逃进地下城的人类祖先不断向下开发，城市不断向下延伸。如今的世界被分成了三个部分。最下层的上庭，靠近地表的中庭，以及地表以上的下庭。

掌握这个世界最高权利与金钱的人在上庭居住，普通人类住在中庭繁衍生命，而两百年前留在地表上的人类后代竟然顽强的在下庭活了下来。

由于陨石的辐射，他们的身体构造发生了改变，久经暴风雨折磨的皮肤变成了蓝色，布满粗糙的纹理，眼睛也变成了赤红色，额头上甚至长出了人类不应该有的角。

他们其他人类被称作冰霜巨人。

而这个世界改变的还不止这些。

为了提高人类的繁衍能力，最初的那批人类不得不接受政府的强制改造，世界上不再只有男女两种性别，而是被分为alpha，beta，omega，三种性别。

除了最普通的beta，含有alpha和omega基因的孩子在性别被确定后就被植入特殊的芯片，然后立刻被送进上庭中一个名为“伊甸园”的地方，在一群科学家监控下长大。

而这个被称做Loki的男性omega和他眼前的男人，是一对出生在中庭的亲兄弟。他们从未见过自己的父母，在性别检测之前他们在中庭的一家孤儿院长大。而在被送进“伊甸园”的那一刻，他们就只剩下了彼此。

omega望着快要掉下眼泪的哥哥，吃力地撑起虚弱的身体，将冰凉的吻落在了对方的眼尾上，“抱歉，我回来晚了，Thor。”

alpha的信息素彻底唤醒了自己颈后腺体上的标记，龙舌兰的气息将他身体每一个细胞都点燃，让他体内的体液不断翻滚汹涌，冲破闸门沾湿了身体最隐秘的角落。

是的，他的alpha是他的哥哥，血浓于水的哥哥。

这里是阿斯加德，是由金钱和权利建起来的巴别塔，这里没有道义，没有亲情，更没有爱情。有的只有如同野兽发情一般的欲望，结成一张张让人无法逃逸的蜘蛛网。

于是在兄弟二人迎来初潮的那一天，他们毫不犹豫地选择了站在自己身边唯一的他。

他们滋生于阴暗角落的爱情弄脏了洁白无瑕的房间，肮脏的血液染红了白色的床单，一朵朵黑色的曼陀罗花在他们亲昵过的每一处地方盛开。

他们成了伊甸园里唯一没有被欲望支配的动物。

他们成了这个世界上唯一想要连灵魂都献给对方吃下的爱侣。

在omega苏醒后，由于长达三年的沉睡，他全身的肌肉虽然在药物的维持下没有畏缩至无法活动，但也无法支撑他的日常活动，因此Loki不得不继续在医院里继续呆下去，直到完成为期一个月的高强度康复训练。

“昨日，Thanos先生开始了对中庭的访问。访问开始之前，Thanos先生回应了对于近期有关未来职业预测与规划项目的争议，他表示该项目是事关人类未来发展方向与阿斯加德快速发展的重大举措，政府鼓励上中下三庭民众顺应预测结果，以选择最适合自己的职业。”

训练室里，满头大汗的omega撑着身旁的两根铁杆，听着电视里无趣又虚伪的新闻播报。

鼓励？

真是嘴上说的好听，哪有什么鼓励，这个项目有的只有“强制”二字。

Loki冷笑地看着荧屏上衣冠楚楚的男人，Titan Thanos，现今上庭的最高领导人，凭借其强硬的手段和大批的追随者，已经连任三届。

当然，这一切都要归功于他“严格将三庭与三性分离”的政策。这让上庭的无数无数达官贵族满足了他们了可笑的高贵感。

中庭的Beta是无权进入上庭的，除非他们获得了足矣与上庭人相匹的财富，他们一辈子都只能活在塔底，头顶只有虚拟的蓝天。

然而现在出台的“未来职业预测与规划”，无疑更让中庭人的“上庭梦”成为虚无缥缈的幻想。所有高精尖与高收入的职业早就被上庭垄断，除去那些上庭贵族，像Thor和自己这种出生在中庭的稀有性别，早早就根据他们在伊甸园的各项测试数据定下了他们未来的职业。

是的，这个项目从更早就开始在上庭实施了。

它被上庭人称作——“天职”。

Loki在16岁那年，被赋予基因学科学家的“天职”，而Thor则是在那两年前由于出色的体能被认定为伊甸园最危险也是收入最高的职业——雇佣兵。

曾经omega非常讨厌哥哥的工作，因为它Thor经常一消失就是十天半个月，有几次几个月都没有回来。他们与其说是雇佣兵，实则更像是赏金猎人。暗杀对象的信息会被匿名发布在他们的网站上，系统则会通过判定其危险系数来定价格。

上从上庭贵族下到下庭的巨人，背地里掌控这个世界的家族们经常借雇佣兵之手解决他们无法用“文明”的方式搞定的问题。

然后再用“文明”的方式饱含泪水地在在葬礼上沉痛哀悼。

“Odinson先生，您已停止训练超过五分钟，您已停止训练超过五分钟，请您尽快继续您的训练，请您尽快继续您的训练。”

冰冷的机器音突然从Loki脚边响起，打断了凌乱的思绪，恍惚间一个圆滚滚的机器人悄无声息地滑到了自己脚边，一边又一边提醒自己需要继续训练。

看啊，连做这种事都要被监控，被管制。

Omega用鼻子轻笑了下，抬头看了看墙角的针孔摄像头，随后提起脚狠狠踹翻了这个可笑的机器人。

滚落在一边的椭球体扩音器被他这一脚踢坏，但还坚持不懈地用参杂着电流的声音陈述病人这二十九天来的训练成果以及最近一次检查检查结果。

“闭嘴！！”毫无感情的声音让Omega越来越烦躁，无声的怒火在他的胸腔中不断燃烧。

闭嘴……闭嘴…我是你们培养的科学家，我怎么会不明白那些白纸黑字的意思，你怎么可能比我还了解我的身体！

Loki一只手强撑住自己摇摆的身体，一步一步摇摇摆摆地走到聒噪的机器人身边，看着它垂死挣扎的样子，手一松借着自身的重量狠狠地一拳砸在了坚硬的金属外壳上。

跪在地上的Omega，一拳接着一拳将面前的机器人打成一团废铁，可它还是不死心，还断断续续地不停嘴，还不知死活的挣扎。

“我让你闭嘴！！”

“Loki！！你在干什么！！？”

Omega再次扬起的拳头在落下的一瞬突然被一只温暖的大手握住，虎口厚厚的茧抵在他的手腕，Loki身体被传来的热度烫得一震，转过头时墨绿的眸子被眼泪淹没。

“你终于回来了，哥。”

被宽阔的怀抱抱回病房的Omega像极了一只小猫，把头埋在alpha的脖颈间贪恋他腺体上淡淡的龙舌兰的味道，这是他自苏醒那天起第二次见到Thor，男人身上若隐若现的血腥味即使被沐浴露盖了大半还是被Loki闻到了。

他又去工作了，他又受伤了。

“我想抽烟，哥。”

“抽什么抽，还嫌命不够长是吗？”面带温色的Thor半跪在地下给弟弟血肉模糊的手包扎，他真的被吓坏了，过去Loki一直是个过分冷静的孩子，从来都不会将怒气外露，今天怎么会对一个机器人撒这么大的火，还把自己伤成这样。

“那你抽，我吻你。”Omega知道自己惹哥哥生气了，再不撒个娇他肯定要被骂得狗血淋头，“我想吻你，Thor。”

“好。”

Loki像是中了彩票一般不可置信地看着满脸心疼的哥哥，本以为alpha会冷着脸再批评自己两句，然后气急败坏地走人，没想到今天竟然会如此痛快地答应自己无理的要求…

Thor宠溺地笑了笑，收拾完一地狼藉后伸手摸了摸爱人柔软的长发，“给我五分钟，马上回来。”

坐在床边捧着时钟的Omega一边来回晃着自己羸弱的脚腕，一边盯着秒针转了一圈又一圈，到第五圈时，浑身烟味的alpha推开了病房的门。

“还挺准…唔…”浓烈而冰爽的薄荷味直冲Omega的喉头，他甚至来不及吞下嘴里的烟雾就从鼻腔里溢出，拍打在近在咫尺的爱人面颊上。

“咳咳……”

他竟然含着最后一口烟跑了回来，这也太过火了。

“满意了吗？”诡计得逞的alpha顺势将怀里的小黑猫推倒在病床上，“还想抽吗？”

“切…你明明知道我想要的不是这个。”25岁的黑发青年仰躺在狭窄的病床上，大半个脑袋都岌岌可危地伸出床沿，像个没长大的孩子使劲撒娇。

“我当然知道，但不是现在，Baby。”alpha用手轻柔地托住身下人的头，不让他坠入黑暗的深渊，“可这到处都是摄像头。”

“但我可以吻你，Loki，直到你满意为止，您意下如何，My Lord？”

“我很乐意，”黑猫眨了眨普通漩涡般引人的眼睛，用两根手指阻挡住了下落的唇，“先回答我为什么换了烟的味道，你以前从来都只抽浓原味爆珠的。”

alpha的身躯顿了顿，用空闲的另一只手握住了苍白的手腕，将那两根讨人厌的手指咬在嘴里，舌尖轻而快地抚过指尖。

“因为这是你最爱的味道。”

这是你最爱的烟的口味，在你沉睡的这几年里，它代替你从清晨到深夜陪在我身边，在每一个痛苦的夜晚深吻我。

所以别再离开我了，我的爱人。


End file.
